The Fight
by coolkait043
Summary: Simon and Alvin always argues, but will this boys realized that they can tear the family apart. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! Hey guys, I know was supposed to make part two on Allie and the chipmunks, while something came up and I had to reschedule my writing. It's coming soon I promise. Anyway I made this loving short story to make you guys know I'm alive. bye.


**In the Seville house, Alvin and Simon were arguing again this past week, but this fight seems serious.**

" **Alvin you ruined my science project! I have been working on this for the past month! It's due tomorrow!"**

" **Well, your science project shouldn't been in my way from playing soccer!"**

" **Who plays soccer in the basement?!"**

" **Me! That's who! I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this, just redo it."**

" **Alvin, this a difficult project, as I said before it took me a month to do!"**

" **Whatever,"Alvin said while leaving.**

" **Are you kidding me? That's all you have to say? I can't believe that my own brother is so self-centered!"**

" **Well, I can't believe that I have a brother that's a buzz kill and thinks he's better than everyone!" **

"**UGH," Simon then snapped, " YOU GOING TO GIVE ME AN F TOMORROW!"**

**Dave heard the boys arguing, so he went to the basement to investigate, " What's going on here?"**

" **I'll tell you what, Simon ruined my ball!"**

" **Alvin ruined my school project!"**

**The two started to yell back and forth with each other and Dave had enough of it.**

" **All right stop, ok Simon you are going to use your money to get him a new ball and Alvin you're going to help him with his school project."**

"**What?!"**

" **You heard me now, you two go to your rooms while I take Theodore to get him a doctor check up."**

" **Yes Dave."**

**As Dave and Theodore left, it was Simon and Alvin alone, Alvin was watching tv while Simon get his supplies to redo the project.**

" **Come on Alvin, you're supposed to be helping me with my science project."**

"' **Sorry Si, I'm watching my favorite show right now."**

" **Are you kidding me Dave said," Simon was saying but Alvin interrupted him.**

" **Well Dave's not here, now you don't need my help anyways, since you're the brains," Alvin said while laughed and watching TV. Simon growled out of frustration, he couldn't believe that Alvin would disobed their father. **

" **Dave is going to be mad at you."**

" **Whatever, can you please be quiet, I'm trying to watch my favorite show."**

**Simon angrily walked upstairs with his supplies, and when he got to his room he was so angry that he couldn't think straight. **

" _**UGH! Why me, why do I have to have Alvin as a brother?! He's annoying, self-centered, rude, reckless, irresponsible, incompetent,and so much more! If only I didn't have him as a brother**_**." Simon thought angrily as working on his project.**

**Downstairs while Alvin was watching TV, "**_**Man, Simon is such a pain, he's so annoying, a buzz kill, thinks he's sooo smart, and act like he can boss anyone around! How is he my brother**_**?!"Alvin thought as watching Tv.**

**It was two hours when Theodore and Dave came home, and they both saw Alvin sleeping on the couch. Theodore ran and try to wake him up, " Alvin, Alvin, wake up Dave brought pizza for dinner."**

" **What happened," Alvin said while waking up.**

" **I thought I told you, you were supposed to help Simon with his project."**

" **O-oh I tried but good old Simon said he didn't need my help, yeah, he told me to relax,"Alvin lied.**

" **That's not true," Simon said while walking down the stairs." You see Dave, I asked Alvin to help me,but he refuses to help me and he said and I quote, "whatever,Dave isn't here".**

" **Tattletail !"**

" **Oh really, well in that case, Simon you don't have to get Alvin a new ball, Alvin can get it himself!"**

" **But Dave, he ruined my ball!"**

" **No, you ruined your ball and my science project," Simon snapped back.**

" **Well I asked you if you wanna to play soccer but noo, you were being a weirdo that wanna stay in the basement all day!"**

" **I was doing my homework, something that** _**you**_ **never do!"**

" **Well I was having fun, something that **_**you **_**never do!"**

**The two boys started to tackle each other, and Dave grabbed them both from their shirts. " Alright enough! Since you boys are going to be fighting you have to spend the whole night in your room together."**

"**What,"the two chipmunks said.**

" **Until you two stop arguing with each other, you are going to spend the rest of the night in your , go upstairs while Theodore and I watch a movie."**

"**Fine," The two chipmunks said while walking up the stairs, then Dave asked Theodore, " Do you think they'll stop fighting?"**

" **I don't know what those two will do."**

**Upstairs in the boy's room, Alvin was tossing his baseball up in the air hitting the roof, and Simon was reading. Simon was very annoyed that he kept hitting the ball on the roof. " **_**Ok how about I ask him nicely**_**."**

" **Um,Alvin, can you please stop hitting the ball on the roof please thanks."**

**Alvin sat up and looked at Simon, " It's not bothering you."**

" **It kinda is, that's why I ask you to stop."**

" **Well it's not bothering me, then it's not bothering you," Alvin said while continuing hitting the ball on the roof.**

" **Alvin I said knock it off," Simon snapped.**

" **I said no."**

" **Ugh," Simon growled while he kept reading his book.**

" **Well, looks like I win as usually."**

" **Alvin look, as you see here I'm ignoring you, I don't want to talk to you, so can you please leave me alone!"**

" **Well someone is being a baby."**

" **That's it! I'm done," Simon slapped his book on the bed and went to the bathroom.**

" **Alvin two, Simon zero," Alvin grinned as he kept throwing the ball on the roof.**

…**..**

**In the bathroom, Simon put some cold water on to his face, " **_**Ok, Simon, you can do it, he's only your annoying, idiotic brother, don't listen to him**_**." Simon washed his face and went to his bed and continued reading.**

" **Aw, did the baby had to calm down from having a tantrum."**

**Simon looked at him and he put on his headphones and he kept on reading.**

" **Whatever, you're not fun anyway, how are you my brother?"**

" **Well, because we unfortunately have the same mother and she didn't get rid of you so that's how we are brothers."**

" **See, you always have something smart to say!"**

" **Well I'm sorry that your brain can't handle my intelligence."**

" **Are you calling me dumb," Alvin snapped.**

" **Exactly my point."**

" **It's whatever Simon, while you are a nerd I have lots of friends and you don't."**

" **Alvin, I can care less about you or your "friends" now can you please stop talking."**

" **Fine, we can both understand that I'm better than you."**

"**Alvin, I don't care, what can you not understand, now leave me alone."**

" **Baby," Alvin said while crossing his arms.**

" **Idiot."**

" **Buzz kill."**

"**Selfish."**

"**Loser."**

"**Troublesome."**

**Alvin couldn't think of any more comebacks than Simon says, " Well we can say that you're not the brightest light bulb."**

" **UGH, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN." Alvin jumped to Simon's bed and attack him. The two chipmunks started hitting each other. Then Alvin stepped on Simon's tail. **

"**Owch!"**

**Then Simon ripped Alvin's hoodie, and he took his lucky cap.**

" **Give it back!"**

" **Sorry," Simon said while running with Alvin's cap. Alvin started to chase him and then he tackle him and Simon let go of the cap. Simon kicked Alvin's stomach.**

" **Ouch."**

**Alvin kicked Simon's left leg, " Ouch, why you little-"**

**They started to fight some more then they both stopped, Simon's glasses were broken and Alvin cap was ripped. **

" **Are you kidding me," The two chipmunks yelled.**

" **You ripped my lucky cap!"**

" **You broke my glasses!"**

" **You ruin everything."**

" **W-well I, hate you,"Simon just stood there and Simon realized what he said and he regretted. "Alvin,I d-didn't mean it."**

"**I hate you too," Alvin said so coldly.**

**Alvin just looked down and closed his eyes tight and ran to his bed, covering himself up with covers.**

" **Oh man," Simon groaned and went to his bed. Simon turns off the light and just looked at the ceiling. Alvin was turned away from Simon, he was very hurt. He couldn't believe it. They each was hurt from the fight, Simon was upset that Alvin broke his glasses and he was feeling guilty. While Alvin's stomach hurts, he was mad about the cap and he was sad about what Simon said. They both went to sleep.**

…**..**

**The next day, Simon and Theodore was eating breakfast, while Alvin was still sleep. Dave went upstairs and try to get Alvin up. "Alvin! Wake up you have school."**

" **Fine Dave."**

**Dave thought that was weird, Alvin usually argues back but he didn't. When Alvin finally came downstairs Simon and Alvin hasn't spoken a word to each other. When the four of them got into the car for school, it was a silent car ride. Even in school the boys ignored each other all day. Theodore was getting worried. On the walk home Theodore finally said something.**

" **So Simon did you finish your science project?"**

" **O-oh yeah, I got an A."**

" **That's good, oh Alvin did you make the basketball team?"**

" **W-what oh yeah."**

" **Oh that's awesome too." **

**Then it was awkward again and Theodore had enough.**

" **What happened last night, you guys wouldn't speak each other all day."**

" **Well Theodore why don't you ask hateful brainiac over here," Alvin said while walking ahead angrly. **

" **Simon what happened?"**

" **Well Theodore, we kinda gotten into a disagreement and we both said some hurtful things and we're kinda mad at each other ."**

**Alvin stopped and turned away and said, " No Simon you always been hating me! That's right, you hate me for a brother!"**

" **Alvin,look I'm sorry ok, but you said some hurtful stuff too!"**

" **Well at least I didn't say I hate you first!"**

" **Alvin I said I was sorry ok!"**

" **Now we both have something to agree on, we both hate being each other's brothers!"**

" **Fine, I don't know why I felt guilty, you're the worst brother ever!"**

" **I hate you!"**

" **I hate you too!"**

**The two chipmunks walked away separate, Alvin took the back door and Simon took the front door. Leaving Theodore alone, scared and worried.**

**When Alvin entered the bedroom, Simon was doing his homework on his gave home a glare and started to play video games. Simon knew Alvin was doing this on purpose. So Simon simply left the bedroom.**

**When Simon left, Alvin threw his controller and ran to his bed and he sat up cross his arms and hot tears starts to roll down his face.**

…**..**

**Downstairs, Simon was in the kitchen trying to do his homework and tears started to flow in his Dave enter the room, he quickly wipe them away. **

" **Oh hi Simon, how was school?"**

" **Oh it was fine," Simon said while he was looking down at his homework.**

" **Well I'm making spaghetti for dinner and tell Theodore and Alvin that dinner will be served in 30 minutes."**

" **Sure Dave," Simon left the kitchen.**

**Simon entered the living room, with Theodore watching Talking Teddy. He looked down and tired. **

" **Hey Theodore, Dave said dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."**

" **Ok."**

" **What's wrong Theodore?"**

" **It's just, I hate when you two fight. It scares me half to death."**

" **I'm sorry Theo," Simon said while hugging Theodore.**

" **Did you make up yet?"**

" **No but, we will try after dinner."**

" **Ok," Theodore said happily. **

" **I'll be back I'm going upstairs to tell Alvin about dinner."**

"**No fighting," Theodore called.**

" **Ok."**

**Alvin was throwing his ball up in the air when he heard the door opened and he saw it was Simon so he continued to throw his ball.**

" **Um, Dave said dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."**

" **Cool," Alvin said while throwing the ball.**

" **Alvin we need to talk."**

" **I thought you hated me."**

" **Alvin,lets not start."**

" **What do you want?"**

" **Ok, let's just pretend to get along at dinner tonight. Theodore was scared after you know what happened today."**

" **Only for Theodore sake, then we don't have to talk to each other ever again."**

" **Whatever."**

…

**At the dinner table, no one was talking, so Dave decided to start conversation, " So have you two made up yet."**

**The two boys looked at each other and fakely smiled.**

" **Of course Dave, I love my brother."**

" **Oh yes me too hehe,"Simon nervously laughed. **

" **Oh well that's good, so Simon did you get a good grade on that project."**

" **Oh yes Dave, I got an A plus and the teachers wanted me to enter the smartest science fair convention because it was that good. And my teacher said I can get an early scholarship in Harvard."**

" **Thanks wonderful Simon, and to think you only did it in one day, now you can get a scholarship while you're only 11! We should go out and celebrate! I'm proud of you Simon."**

**Alvin was jealous, he rolled his eyes and murmured, " Typical."**

" **What was that Alvin," Dave asked.**

" **Oh nothing," Alvin lied. " **_**Why does Simon gets all the glory from Dave? I try too! But Dave doesn't care.**_" **Alvin looked down at his plate.**

"**Anyways, how was school for you Theodore."**

" **I got an A on my math test and in cooking class, my teacher loved my apple pie that I made. She said that I can be the future famous chief one day."**

" **That's incredible Theodore, I'm very proud of you. How about you Alvin how was your day."**

" **Oh well,nothing really,I made the basketball team."**

" **That's good Alvin, but you have to keep your grades up if you wanna play for the basketball team. Understand?"**

" **Yeah Dave."**

…**.**

**After dinner, Alvin immediately ran to his bed room, and Theodore was helping Dave with the dishes. Simon went upstairs to go see what's wrong.**

**When he entered the room he saw Alvin on his bed with his hands crossed and he saw tears on his face.**

"**A-Alvin are you ok?"**

**Alvin jumped up and immediately wipe the tears from his face. " Of course I'm fine, what do you want?"**

" **I was making sure you were ok, because at dinner you looked like you were upset."**

" **Oh nothing really, it's just that you get so much praise on how much you're a genius and while I get lectured about something I'm good at."**

" **Come on Alvin."**

" **Don't come on Alvin me, let's just face it, you're Dave's favorite and you know you are!"**

" **Dave doesn't have any favorites."**

" **Speak for yourself, it's cool though, when I get older I'll have my own band and we'll party all night and Dave can be happy for you all he likes. It's obviously Dave doesn't care about me," Alvin said while looking down.**

" **Alvin, Dave loves us equally."**

" **Whatever Harvard genius, I'm going to bed."**

" **Alvin what's with you? Why are you acting like this?"**

" **You wanna know why Si, well I'm so tired of Dave treating you like a king, and how you think you are so smart and better than everyone!"**

" **Alvin, Dave doesn't treat me any different, and I don't think I'm better than everyone, that's you Alvin! You always have some unnecessary comment to hurt people!"**

" **What are you trying to say Si?"**

" **I'm saying that you are a bully, a brat, self-centered, annoying and you always get us into trouble! And then you try to blame everyone else for **_**your **_**mistakes!"**

" **Ok I get it I'm not the best person in the world but you don't have to make me look stupid!"**

" **There you go again blaming me for your mistakes. I wanna be close to you but you have to face the fact that your words hurt Alvin."**

" **S-Simon.."**

"**Look let's not argue when Theodore is around,"Simon said as he walk out of the bedroom.**

" **Simon,I'm sorry."**

…

**Things still haven't gotten any better, the boys were fighting a least once a day, and Theodore was scared and Dave didn't know what to do. On Saturday, another major fight broke loose.**

" **You took my book report!?"**

" **Look, if I didn't get an A, I would have failed,and Dave would have killed me!"**

" **Do your own homework Alvin, now I have to start all over,thanks to you!"**

" **Why are you making such a big deal, you're a nerd, you like doing homework."**

" **I like a break too Alvin! Not everything revolve around you!"**

" **Well if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time on arguing, you should be more responsible," Alvin said while walking away. Simon growled, he was so mad that he threw his shoe at Alvin's head.**

" **Ouch, round two eh, game on," Alvin said while tackling Simon. Simon ripped his hoodie, Alvin ripped his sweater. Simon kicked his knee, Alvin scratched his face. Simon slapped his eye, and Alvin slapped him. They were rolling around fighting each other. Then Simon remembered, " **_**Alvin's weak spot is his tail**_**." Simon kicked Alvin off of him and stepped on his tail.**

" **AHHHH," Alvin stopped, and looked at his tail,he was a verge of tears, Simon felt guilty, like really guilty. Now he remembered why is that his weak spot,Alvin broke it last summer!**

" **Alvin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, I forgot you broke your tail."Simon saw the fear of Alvin's eyes, he felt ashamed.**

**Alvin is still holding his tail and sniffing, he got up limping and slammed the bathroom really messed up this time, he would never do something like this. So he ran to the bathroom door and kept knocking.**

" **Alvin, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I said I hate you, I'm sorry that I yelled about the book report, I'm sorry for everything,even though you can be annoying sometimes-" Simon stopped after Alvin ran out the bathroom and hugged him.**

" **I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sorry that I'm annoying, I'm sorry for everything, I know why you hated me."**

" **Alvin, I don't hate you, I was mad at you."**

" **Really? You don't think I'm annoying?"**

" **I didn't say that," Simon replied while giggly, so did Alvin.**

" **You're the best bro."**

" **You are too."**

" **Hey Si?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Let's not mention this to anyone."**

" **Agreed," They both stopped hugging.**

" **Do you want to play video games,"asked Alvin.**

" **Race ya."**


End file.
